1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for processing a digital signal including a 3-Dimensional (3D) image.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As propagation of 3-Dimensional Televisions (3DTVs) has begun, propagation of 3D content via storage media as well as transmission of 3D content via Digital Broadcasting are being actively progressed. In general, 3D images provide stereoscopic viewing based on the principle of stereo-vision of the viewer's eyes. A human being attains a feeling of space via binocular disparity based on binocular parallax between the two eyes, in other words, based on a distance between the two eyes spaced apart from each other by about 65 mm. Therefore, 3D images may provide stereoscopic viewing and a feeling of space by allowing the left eye and the right eye to view associated planar images respectively.
Display methods for 3D images include a stereoscopic method, a volumetric method, and a holographic method, for example. In the case of the stereoscopic method, a left view image to be viewed by the left eye and a right view image to be viewed by the right eye are given, such that the viewer can perceive 3D image effects as the left eye and the right eye respectively view the left view image and the right view image through polarized glasses or display equipment itself.
A conventional 3DTV can display a 3D image within a limited size of screen. That is, the conventional 3DTV can only provide a 3D image within a screen range defined by the 3DTV based on a feeling of space. As such, there is required a method for displaying a part of a 3D image as if it escapes from a screen region of a 3DTV.